


普通早晨

by chrisy



Series: 双子∣∣无营养搞笑向短打 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisy/pseuds/chrisy
Summary: Nope





	普通早晨

**Author's Note:**

> 一个（非）正常的现代双子  
> 伪骨科废话体搞笑向片段1k短打  
> 分级14情节有  
> （全篇）小黄

“呃。”

“嗯哼。”

这样一个充满怡人阳光——或者雨水的早晨，两者没什么区别，并没什么需要多说的。放假时间，没有母亲来催起床（当然，错过了早饭意味着没有早饭吃，但是你可以直接睡到午饭开始之前，所以没什么损失），美好的、注定要被浪费掉的一天的开始。

“早啊。”

乔治有点睡得头疼，或者胃里不舒服，不过这两件事情总是不能很好地分开来，总之他不想睡了。所以他说，早啊，代表他要起床了，去洗漱，然后去吃早餐，如果能赶上的话。只是通知一下房间另一头睡着的那位。

“呃——你能去卫生间一趟吗。”弗雷的声音从被子里闷闷地传出来。

乔治拎起搭在椅子上的卫衣套上说，“我原本就要去卫生间——”他头从长领子里钻出来的时候才反应过来，“哦，你要‘那个’。”乔治的手还被衣服捆着没钻进袖子，现在配上他脸上揶揄的笑非常滑稽。可是弗雷看不到。哦，他正忙着埋在自己的尴尬里想让乔治赶紧走呢。

说真的，这没什么好尴尬的，他们半夜在各自被窝里干那啥还少么，呃，不过不是同时。为什么你觉得会是同时？那太诡异了。只是乔治在半睡半醒的时候会听到床板摇晃的声音，有时候能看到对面被子里夸张的呻吟和光一起漏出来。不是弗雷的声音，弗雷很安静，就像乔治一样，就像大部分和室友分享房间的正常人一样。是视频里的声音，声音的确很重要，乔治迷迷糊糊地想，接着他会想起来，在打球上场的时候，弗雷德的耳机和自己的缠在一起扔包里了。

乔治把手从袖口伸出来，走到弗雷德床前扒开被子去撸他的脑袋，“没事，好好享用你的时间吧，不打扰你，我去厕所多待会儿。”

“嗷，别摸我的头——别摸我。”弗雷伸手来打掉乔治在他脑袋上的手。

呃，你不知道他刚刚把手极大可能放在哪里了。恶。

“怎么了，我的抚摸让你兴致盎然了吗？”乔治有点被自己恶心到，平时这么说话的只有弗雷，但是你知道吗，这是报复。而且千载难得的机会，弗雷迪大概现在都没有真醒。“说说看，你刚刚梦见的是谁？安吉丽娜，艾丽娅，李，哈利，我——”

“靠，滚犊子，为什么会有你。”

“我那么帅，区别对待，差评。”

“那我宁可和查理——”

“哦，所以是查理。”

“不是，该死的，我就举个例子——你到底走不走？”

“说，我哪里比不上查理了？”乔治往前凑，把脸几乎贴到弗雷脸上。

“你他妈看着自己的脸硬的起来啊，还是你对我有意思？”弗雷翻了个身背对着乔治，在乔治组织好语言之前他气急败坏破罐破摔地把被子拉下脸来，“你知道吗，我不管了，你可以在这里观看我解决问题，请便。”

“不不不，你说查理是有原因的。”所以弗雷现在真醒了，而且他有新鲜空气了，不再是那么好骗的弗雷了。乔治不能把自己带沟里。

“我只是举个例子，我还可以说比尔，帕西。”

“那为什么没有金妮？没有罗恩？没有我——”

“罗恩也可以，金妮，你认真的？你今天吃错什么药了？你真的没事吧？”靠，看弗雷那认真表情，都要伸手来试他额头温度了。

乔治躲过那只罪恶之手。

他煞有介事地点头：“很严肃的事。你不爱回我我就会死。”

“靠。”

“你看，谁会像我一样爱你呢？”

“你妈妈。”弗雷德放弃地闭上眼睛。

“你刚刚是不是‘你妈妈’了我？”

“是啊怎么了啊，你妈就是我妈，她爱我，所以技术上来说我没有你妈妈你。”

“嗯哼。”乔治瞟了眼被子，“所以你现在还要解决问题吗？”

“...我已经后悔让你回避了。”

“猜到了，不过你不告诉我我也知道的，我会从卫生间回来的路上撞到你——”

“你可以装作不知道。”弗雷德指出。

就像他们半夜那样，对方都知道自己在被窝里干些啥，不用说。

“是啊，然后一个人下楼去享用早餐。现在居然才七点半。我闻到蛋挞了，”乔治嗅了嗅，“已经星期一了吗？”

“昨天我们去了教堂，你个傻逼。”

“谁没早饭吃谁傻逼。去洗把冷水脸，穿衣服下楼。”

“遵命，老妈。”


End file.
